Pet Shop
by suchaphangirl
Summary: PJ is a little surprised when Chris says he wants to buy a dog. PJ doesn't think he's serious until Chris brings it up again. Basically, if you love fluff and kickthestickz then this story is for you.


"Chris, are you sure you want to buy a pet?" PJ asked as he watched Chris walk around his room, getting ready to leave the house.

PJ was sitting in his lover's bedroom, on the bed. It was a Friday and Chris was planning on going out to buy a pet. Chris had been talking about this for a while now, but PJ didn't think he was actually serious. Chris sighed as he put on his hoodie. He looked over at PJ and nodded.

"Yes." He said. "I've never had one before and I've always wanted one." Chris said. "A dog sounds nice. I'd like a dog."

"A dog?" PJ asked. Chris looked at him. "That's a lot of responsibility, you know?"

"I know…Stop treating me like I'm five." Chris said. PJ laughed.

PJ still thought it was mad that Chris was actually going to go buy a pet. He didn't know how this was going to work.

"I just want you to make sure this is what you really want." PJ said. "You have to take care of this pet, you know?" He said. Chris sighed.

"Peej, stop worrying." Chris said. He walked over to him. He bent down and gave him a kiss. PJ looked up at him once he pulled away. Chris smiled. "I know what I'm doing. I'm 26 years old." He said. PJ rolled his eyes. "Come on, we got a dog to buy." Chris said.

"This is absolute madness." PJ said. Chris grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Why are you against the idea of me buying a pet?" Chris asked as they walked out of the house.

"I'm not against the idea." PJ said. Chris turned around and looked at him, smirking.

"You jealous?" Chris asked. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Chris let out a laugh.

"I bet you're jealous." He said. He turned back around and got into his car.

"I'm not jealous." PJ mumbled. He walked over to the car and got into the passenger's side.

***30 minutes later***

"Peej, come on, stop being so slow!" Chris whined as he dragged PJ out of the car and made their way into the pet show. PJ was going walking slow on purpose, and Chris was getting annoyed with him, which PJ thought was funny. "Ugh, you're no fun." Chris pouted. They walked into the pet show.

"I am so!" PJ claimed. Chris laughed and looked at him. He reached over and grabbed PJ's hand. PJ smiled and held onto Chris's hand.

"Can I help you?" Chris looked up, one of the workers walked up to them.

"Um, well, we're looking to buy a dog." Chris said. PJ sighed.

"_He's_ looking to buy a dog." PJ said. Chris rolled his eyes as he looked at PJ.

"Oh yes, we have a few over there." The lady pointed out to where the dogs would be, and that's immediately where Chris went, dragging PJ along with him.

Chris stood there for about a half an hour, debating on which dog he wanted to choose, while PJ wondering off, as he was starting to get bored.

"Peej, I think I want this one…" Chris turned around and sighed when he saw PJ was nowhere to be seen. "Peej?" He called, still not getting a response. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, and sent PJ a quick text. He waited a few seconds before PJ walked back over to him. "Where'd you go off to?"

"You were taking forever!" PJ said. Chris scoffed. "I had to entertain myself somehow." PJ said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, I know which one I want." He said. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"Finally decided on which dog you wanted?" He asked.

"Shut up! You're so annoying today." Chris said. Chris hit PJ's chest playfully.

"Ow." PJ rubbed the spot where Chris hit. Chris chuckled. "I want…" He turned and then he pointed at the little Golden Retriever puppy. "That one." Chris said.

"I thought you said you wanted a dog, that's a puppy." PJ said.

"It'll grow up to be a dog!" Chris snapped. PJ snickered. "You're being extra annoying today."

"It's fun to annoy you." He said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Jerk." He said. PJ let out a laugh.

"You love me even when I annoy you." He said. Chris sighed.

"Yeah, be lucky that I do." He said. PJ smiled and wrapped an arm around Chris. Chris stepped closer to him PJ and hugged him.

Chris was finally able to pay for their new puppy. They bought a few things for the puppy and then they finally left the pet shop. PJ and Chris were now sitting in the car. PJ was now driving. He raised his eyebrows as he sat there and watched Chris with the puppy. Chris looked up at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. PJ chuckled.

"You do realize you're gonna have to name it, right?" He asked.

"Fuck." Chris said. PJ laughed at him.

"It's too late to turn back now, babe." PJ said. Chris glared at him.

"Shut up." He said. PJ shook his head and they drove away from the pet shop.


End file.
